Magical Consorts
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Written for 3 for fun Big Bang at Live Journal. The war changed everything... Voldemort's mark touched them all... that's why the Malfoy men couldn't help but drawn to Harry Potter in its aftermath. Contains explicit threesome sex and incest DONT FLAME


**Magical Consorts by HPFangirl71**

Draco lay still beneath Harry's naked body as the man hovered close. The nearness of their bodies was filling the void within his soul. He never thought he'd be wanting or needing Potter for anything but things had changed since the war. Harry slid a hand slowly down the front of Draco's bared torso until his fingers reached a patch of rough blonde curls. Nestled in those curls was Draco's cock, firm and ready for the one who held him as his all too willing captive.

"Tell me what you want Draco… tell me how you want to be fucked by my cock"

Harry's words were rough and heated with his own desire. He let a lone finger trail teasingly across the other man's cock, bending down to let his tongue swipe across the man's ear in a movement that both pleased and frustrated the blonde. Draco pulled at the bindings holding him to the bed and let out a needful moan. He hated being tied down but it was just another of Harry's playful games and he was helpless to deny the dark haired beauty of a man anything.

Especially when those magical words would come dripping from between Harry's lips. That language which was both foreboding and enticing all at the same moment. It sent shivers down his spine with its menacing darkness while still speaking seductively to his cock. The words made the dark mark on his forearm tingle with awakening and the sinister snake tattoo would move at Harry's command. Draco saw that control over Voldemort's mark as a sign of Potter's power and it drew him to the man but it wasn't just him who was drawn to the Chosen One, there were others as well… Yet only he and his father had found favor with the wizarding savior. Only the Malfoys had been chosen to participate in whatever perverse games Harry might desire.

Harry turned his head toward the edge of the bed where Lucius Malfoy sat waiting and watching, his cock rising as Harry whispered a string of hisses that had both men yearning for more. Harry beckoned with his other hand for the elder Malfoy to join them in the middle of the mattress.

"Isn't your son a lovely sight Lucius… all bound and yearning upon my bed?"

Harry smiled at the man as he inched forward. He closed the distance and claimed a kiss from his lover's lips. Their bodies pressed close and Draco watched as they rubbed themselves enticingly together wishing he could join them. Harry's words were again in Parseltongue and the marks upon the two men sprang to life. Harry's fingers felt smooth and hot against Lucius' skin and he moaned at Potter's searing touch. He hated admitting what the young man did to him and he was ashamed of some of the things he did within this threesome but he craved the man in such a dangerously predictable way. He craved his power and more than that, he craved the pleasure that both Harry and Draco gave to him.

Harry hesitated for just a moment as his eyes took in Draco watching them with such apt attention. He smirked seductively at the younger blonde as he grabbed a fistful of Lucius' hair. He pushed the man roughly down and quickly he latched onto Harry's erection. Harry moaned at the sensation of Lucius' mouth wrapped around his cock. The man's tongue lathing up and down upon his shaft made him hiss out more of the magical language, the language that had these two once powerful men giving up their freedom to his control.

Harry had known there would be spoils from his victory over Voldemort but he never dreamed of anything like this. The two men had been weak and powerless after the war, broken and desperate for a change in their pathetic lives. Harry had been the one to bring them peace, they fed on his power and he'd rewarded them in kind. He was sure there were more than a few heads that had wagged when he'd passed Ginny Weasley by to shack up with the two Malfoy men. The very public divorce of Lucius from Narcissa Black had only further shed scrutiny upon their arrangement. However, Harry had been too desperate; his need to rid himself of the darkness that seemingly still remained and was sated only by these two men. He knew he'd risked it all to be with them but luckily, somehow he'd remained unscathed. He had too much power over the two men and it thrilled him to know it, so the dreaded snake language had soon become his fast ally. He used it to tame the two men to his liking…

Harry's blood quickened as Lucius sucked at his throbbing cock and he knew he wouldn't last long if the man kept at it so he pulled him away. Lucius looked up at him in unmasked adoration and Harry again smiled that dark grin he saved for just the two of them.

"Lucius, I think your son needs attending to…"

Harry said the words in a nonchalant manner but Lucius heard them as the command they were meant to be. He pulled himself away from Potter and turned his attentions toward his son. His tongue swept out across the tip of Draco's cock and tasted the pre cum that had leaked from him. It burst throughout his mouth as he let it roll across his taste buds. He took the whole of Draco's shaft within his mouth and sucked hard, making him groan in pleasure. Lucius knew that what he was doing to his son was perversely wrong but it pleased Potter to watch them together and that was all that really mattered. Once Harry whispered the magic words and brought the dark mark to life it was as if both men were under a dark spell but even afterwards neither cared, they just wanted to be with Harry.

Harry took in the sight of Lucius pleasuring his son and it made his cock twitch with greed. He loved the erotic sight of the two men together but his own need was great and he wanted nothing more to join them in their rapt desires. Harry moved himself closer to the two beautiful blondes and slid a hand slowly down Lucius Malfoy's muscular back until it ascended across his firm buttocks and he squeezed a handful of skin tightly in his palm. Lucius let out a pained groan that was also filled with his own desire and need. Harry let out a contented sigh as his lips met with the crook of the man's shoulder. His tongue swept out to taste the man's skin and he moaned needfully into the kisses he was laying upon that pale flesh.

Harry squeezed the man's arse harder and then let his fingers run playfully along his crack until the digits found the man's furled hole. He plunged multiple fingers into that tightness and listened as Lucius let out a muffled cry around Draco's cock. Draco's hips pivoted up into his father's mouth as he heard that cry of pleasure and then he too let out a whimper of need as his own desire increased. Lucius grasped his son's balls within his hand and gently fondled them, bringing the boy to an even greater height of pleasure with his teasing.

Harry's fingers continued for some time working over Lucius' opening until he had the man readied for his cock. As he moved to enter the man, he could feel Draco shuddering with orgasm. Lucius continued sucking at the now flaccid cock, drinking in every drop of his release and Draco let out a contented sigh. Harry whispered a command that had the identical tattoos moving in tandem upon the pale skin of his lovers. He let out a possessive growl as he spoke.

"Let me taste him Lucius" he said in a rough voice that dripped with hungry desire.

Lucius obediently turned around, allowing Harry to capture his lips in a ravenous kiss. He could taste Draco's salty sweetness upon the older man's tongue and it was heady upon his overloaded senses. He let his hands roam down the lithe muscular frame of his lover as he snogged him passionately. He could feel Draco's eyes boring into them with jealous desire. Harry turned his gaze toward the younger Malfoy and whispered a soft set of commands, which released Draco's bonds. The man was eagerly quick to join them, pressing his naked form hard against Harry's back.

"Harry…" he sighed blissfully into the man's ear.

His tongue swept out to run across the length of Harry's jaw line, until his lips finally met the other two mouths. His lips were feeding hungrily upon the others; they were three sets of mouths, three tongues, three identical desires raging out of control. Harry pulled away to whisper a lubrication spell upon Lucius' well-stretched opening. He leaned in attentively to kiss Draco as he gently extracted the man from their trio. He pushed Lucius face down against the cotton sheets and spread his legs wide apart. He pushed himself forward and buried himself halfway into the man's tight arse. Lucius let out a momentary groan at the sudden intrusion but was soon whimpering in pleasure as Harry set himself deep within his body.

Draco's mouth engulfed Harry's as he pumped in and out of Lucius' heat. Draco kept himself close, touching and kissing both men in turn but his attentions were far more focused upon Harry. Draco's touch and Lucius' tightness milking his cock with every thrust were all consuming to Harry's body. Draco could sense Harry's desires growing out of control as he groaned and grunted, pushing harder and deeper into the man pinned beneath him. Without a word from Harry, Draco knew that Harry wanted Lucius' release to come before his own. His hand snaked its way between his father and the sheets, wrapping itself around the man's erection. Lucius let out a needful moan as Draco set about wanking him to completion.

Lucius could only take so much of the pleasurable onslaught and soon his release was covering everything, his stomach, Draco's fist and finally the sheets upon the bed beneath him. Lucius slumped forward slightly as Harry still pounded into him. Draco pressed his hand up to Harry's mouth and he licked at the come covering it in a seductive way while the other man stifled a yearning groan. Harry took Draco's fingers into his mouth and suckled greedily upon the deliciousness of Lucius' release.

It was the very thing he needed to send him spiraling to the final edge and he found himself thrusting erratically into the body beneath him as he took Draco's lips into his own. His tongue plundered the inside of the other man's mouth and he could feel his own imminent release coming. Colors flared up in front of him as he rode the dizzying heights of his arousal and he found himself growling out a string of profanity in both English and Parseltongue. Draco and Lucius both let out aching whimpers as they heard the final crescendo of the snake language upon his tongue. Harry eventually released himself with a final harsh thrust into Lucius' spent body.

Harry let himself fall to the side of Lucius upon the bed, his body exhausted yet sated. He beckoned Draco to join him and obediently the blonde laid his head upon Harry's sweaty chest. His fingers fondled at Draco's shimmering locks and he could feel Lucius' soft touch as their fingers intertwined. They lay there, quietly together; the only sounds the deep even breathing of their closeness. Yes, this was what Harry truly needed, for not only were the men a release for his darker side but they were also an outlet for his love, no matter how demented that love might appear to others…


End file.
